Harry Potter or Shadow Snape
by Violet Cullen Snape
Summary: The Snape brothers are back. This time they find unexpected family. Can a death eater, a killer and a lonely abused boy become family? Warning this story may contain spanking
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Potter Is That You?

It was the end of the year and Severus was looking forward to spending the summer with his muggle brother. With no children to teach, no annoying teachers, and beast of all no brat who lived to make his life hell. Severus was looking forward to a nice and peaceful summer

At Kings Kross Station Harry got off the train, said goodbye to his friends and went to his Aunt and Uncle. When they got home Harry's Uncle threw his trunk into the cubbered under the stairs. Then he grabbed Harry and said "Thought you could get away with what that freak did to Dudley do you." He punched Harry a cupple of times then he pushed Harry outside. Harry got up and saw an owl land in front of him holding out it's leg. Harry took the letter and opened it.

My dearest Harry

As you may know James an I are dead. First I want you to know that James and I love you even though James is not your biological father. People may tell you you look like James. I placed a charm on you when you were born to look like you were James's son. The charm should be wearing off now. Please don't judge your father he may seam cold and heartless but under that he is caring and kind.

Your father and I were friends before we went to Hogwarts. When we got to Hogwarts your father was sorted in Slytherin and I in Griffindor but that didn't stop our friendship. In our fifth year we started dating. Then your father made a choice and I got pregnant. Then I left your father and went to James. I never told James you weren't his.

Your father is Severus Snape. Your real name is Shadow John Snape. Your father might act harsh but please give him a chance.

Love

Mom

Author's note

read an review.


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr"Chapter 2 Potter is that you part 2/p  
p dir="ltr"Harry thought emthe greasy bat of the dungeons is my father./em Harry ran away./p  
p dir="ltr"Meanwhile Snake decided to go for a walk for the first time since he had been released from house arrest. As he was walking he saw a boy with bruises all over him. He decided to help the / -/p  
p dir="ltr"Then a man with greasy black hair said "Come with me I'll have my brother will heal you." If the man wasn't wearing muggle clouese Harry would have mistaken him for Snape. Harry followed the man to a house. They went inside and the man gestured for Harry to lie down on the couch. Then the man said "My name is Snake. You can rest until my brother gets here." Then Severus stepped out of the / Then Harry asked "Professor Snape your Snake's brother?" Severus looked at Harry and saw his bruises. He asked "Potter who did this to you?" The boy replied "My uncle sir." Then Severus thought emthe brat who lived was abused not spoiled. The boy will never go back there as long as I am still alive/em./p  
p dir="ltr"Harry thought emSnape has a muggle brother? Wait till Ron hears this. /emThen Harry asked "Professor you have a muggle brother?" Severus said "Yes but that is none of your concern." Then Harry laid down and went to sleep./p 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry's dream

 _Harry was in a field. He saw a red haired women. He said "Mom." Lily said "Hello Shadow." Harry said "Don't call me that my name is Harry." Lily said "You need to accept the truth." Harry snapped "How can I accept that my father is a greasy bat." Lily said "Shadow John Snape. I know it's hard but show some respect." Harry said "He picks on me and my friends. Do you call that respect." Lily glared at him and said "Remember who you are talking to mister." Harry gulped and said "Sorry mom it's just hard. I mean why dose my father have to be Snape. We hate each other. He is nothing but a slimy stup-" Lily cut him off "Shadow John Snape I am not going to listen to you insult your father." Harry asked "Why didn't he raise me? Why do I live with people that hate me?" Lily hugged her son and said "We can't change the past but you can tell your father the truth and let him love you. He doesn't hate you Shadow." Harry said "I know he hates me mom." Lily asked "If he hated you would he have protected you last year?" Harry said "No I guess not." Lily said "He doesn't hate you. Give him a chance." Harry asked "In your letter what did you mean when you said he made a choice?" Lily said "Ask your father. Your appearance will start changing soon. Now It's time for you to go back." Harry said "Bye mom." Lily said "Bye Shadow."_

Harry woke up. Severus came in and said "Potter welcome back to the land of the living." Harry asked " Sir when can I go back to my Aunt and Uncle"s house? " Severus said "You will not be going back there Potter you will be staying here." Harry thought _great I get to stay here with my father Snape._

 _This could be chance to get to know your father._ A vice said inside his head. _Shut up_ Harry thought.

Then a owl flew into the room. Severus took the letter and read it.

 _Dear Sev,_

 _I am dead but I want you to know that I still love you. I also want you to know that Harry in not James's son, he is yours. His real name is Shadow John Snape . I placed a charm on him when he was born. It will wear off on his birthday. Please know that I love you and our son._

 _Love,_

 _Lily_


	4. Chapter 4

p dir="ltr"Chapter 4: setleing in/p  
p dir="ltr"Severus looked at Harry and thought emPotter is Shadow my son? /emSeverus asked "Are you my son?" Harry nodded. Harry asked "Do you hate me?" Severus said "No I disliked you because you remind me what I could'v had with your mother." Harry whispered "Mom was right you don't hate me." Severus asked "You spoke to Lily?" Harry explained his dream. When he was done Severus asked "What do you want to be called? Harry said "I don't know. I've always been Harry Potter. The stupid boy who lived." Severus said "You can be Harry until your ready to be Shadow." Harry asked 'What could I call you I can't call you Professor or sir because that doesn't seam right and I can't call you Snape ether." Severus said "You can call me Severus until your ready to call me dad." Snake said "Or you can call him Sevvy." Severus growled "Snake don't call me that." Harry laughed at the brothers. Snake said "You can call me Uncle Snake." Severus said "Don't mind Snake Harry he was dropped on his head as a baby. Now let me show you to your room."/p  
p dir="ltr"Harry snickered as he followed Severus upstairs. They stopped at a large oak door. Severus said "This is my lab. Don't go in there unless I am there. We can work on potions together if you want." Harry laughed and said "I am hopeless at potions." Severus said "I will teach you. Now come on."/p  
p dir="ltr"They went to another door. Severus said "This is your room. My room is across from yours. Knock before you enter." Harry nodded and opened the door. The room had a bed, dresser, desk, and nightstand. The walls were white. Severus said "You can let me know what color you want your room to be. I'll leave you to get settled in." Harry hugged the man and said "Thank you." Severus looked down at him and hugged him back./p  
p dir="ltr"Then Severus went downstairs./p  
p dir="ltr"When Severus got downstairs he said "Snake I am going out. I will be back soon. Harry is in his room. Start cooking dinner." Snake nodded. Severus went to the fireplace, threw some floo powder in and said "Hogwarts Headmaster's office." Then he disappeared in the green flames./p  
p dir="ltr"Severus stepped out of the fireplace into Dumbledore's office. The headmaster said "Hello Severus. What bring you here?" Severus said "I found out Harry is my son and I want guardianship of him." Dumbledore said "But Severus he needs to stay with his relatives because of the blood warts." Severus hissed "I don't care about the bloody blood warts Albus. It doesn't protect him from being abused by his so called family." Albus said "Abused? Severus his family treat him with love and care." Severus snorted and said "Come and ask Harry yourself he is at my house." Albus said "Severus you can't remove him from his home." Severus said "I didn't. I found him on the couch with bruises all over him. He told me he ran away after his uncle beat him. Snake found him and brought him to my house." Albus sighed and said "Very well Severus I will come ask Harry about it." Severus nodded and flooed back to his house with the headmaster behind him. ./p  
p dir="ltr"Author's note/p  
p dir="ltr"R and R/p  
p dir="ltr"Next: Severus learns about his sons home life/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p dir="ltr"Chapter 5: Harry's home life/p  
p dir="ltr"When they got there they went to Harry's room. Then Severus knocked on the door. Harry said "Come in." Severus walked in and said "Harry the headmaster is here to talk to you. " Harry looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore asked " How do your relieves treat you?" Harry bit his lip, thinking about how much to tell them. As if reading his mind Severus said" Harry tell us all of it. Don't leave anything out." Harry thought emplease let the dursleys live after I tell you./em/p  
p dir="ltr"Harry sighed and said " The Dursleys always hated me. They told me I was a freak and they just put up with me because they had to. They told me I should have died with my parents. Ever sense I could remember my room was the cuberord under the stairs. As soon I was tall enough to reach the stove I had to cook for them. They told me my parents were no good drunks who died in a car crash. I had to do chores to earn my keep And if I didn't get all of them done I would get locked in my cubberord for days without food or water. If I got better grades than dudley they would punish me. Dudley and his gang would play Harry hunting. The only food I got was left over scraps from the trash." Severus glared at the Headmaster and yelled "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE MY SON WITH THOSE SO CALLD PEOPLE. PETUNIA HATED LILY LOOK HOW SHE TREATS HER SON. WAIT TILL I GET MY HANS OM THEM." Harry said "Sev please don"t hurt them. I know they deserve it but please don"t." Severus thought emIf anyone els ever called me that they would be in detention so long their children will take over for them./em He said "I will not do anything permeant to them but they will pay for what they have done." Severus asked "Do you still want to take him back there Headmaster?" Harry asked "The Headmaster left me there?" Severus nodded. Harry yelled "YOU LEFT ME THERE AND NEVER CHECKED ON ME! I ALWAYS DREAMED SOMEONE WOULD COME AND TAKE ME AWAY BUT NOBODY CAME. I LOOKED UP TO YOU BUT NOT ANYMORE. YOU MADE EVERYBODY BELIEVE I WAS LITTLE PAMPERED PRINCE POTTER. HOW DOSE IT FEEL TO KNOW YOUR GOLDEN BOY'S HOME LIFE WAS NOT SO GOLDEN AS YOU THOUGHT! WHILE YOU ARE SUCKING ON YOUR STUPID BLOODY LEMON DROPS I WAS SUFFERING. I WILL NEVER TRUST YOU EVER AGAIN. I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN. I HATE YOU." Albus looked shocked and said "As you wish my boy." Harry snapped "Don't call me that I'm not your boy." Severus thought emhe has Lily's temper. Severus said "Albus leave my home my son doesn't want you here." Albus went to the floo and left./em/p  
p dir="ltr"strongAuthor's note/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Read and review/p  
p dir="ltr"next: Sev visits the Derslys./p  
p dir="ltr"Should this story go through second year?/p  
p dir="ltr"How do you like Harry's reaction to Dumbledore leaving him with the dursleys?/p  
p dir="ltr"Do you think Harry should forgive Dumbledore?/p  
p dir="ltr"How should Sev get his revenge on the Dursleys?/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p dir="ltr"Chapter 6 Sev's Revenge And A Surprise/p  
p dir="ltr"After the headmaster left, Severus tuned to his son. Harry looked angry, his eye burned in ferry. Severus ran a hand through his son's hair. Harry calmed down. Snake called "Sevvy dinners ready." Severus said " Sometimes I wish I was an only child." Harry laughed. Then they went downstairs to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Snake served them and himself. They ate in silence. After they were done Severus went to the living room. He wrote a letter to the Dursley's. When he was done he went back in to the kitchen. When he got there he said "Snake I'm going out tell Harry to get ready for bed." Snake nodded. Then Severus went outside and apperated away./p  
p dir="ltr"Severus appeared in front of Number Four Privet Drive. He knocked on the door. Petunia opened it and asked " Snape what are you doing here?" Severus said "Hello Turky. I am here for Potter's things. He will not be comeing back here." Petunia said "You have no right to take the brat away. Your kind left him here." "Your right he dosn't but I do," said a voice behind Severus./p  
p dir="ltr"Severus turned around and stared disbeliveing at the person standing there. Petunia said " B- b- but your dead." The person said "No I'm not. I'm a ghost. Now give us Harry's things now." Petunia got Harry's things and said " Here now get out and never come back." Severus handed her the letter. Then Pentunia shut the door. Severus looked at the ghost and opened his mouth. The ghost said "I will explain later. Now let's go home." Severus apperated back to his house./p  
p dir="ltr"When Severus got there he went into the house. Then he went to Harry's room. He opened the door and looked in. Harry was sleeping. Severus put Harry's things in his room. Then he walked into his son's room and looked at him. He thought emHarry you have been through so much but I promise I will make it/embetter. Then Severus went to his room with the ghost folowing bihind him./p  
p dir="ltr"strongAuthor's note/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Who is this strange ghost?/p  
p dir="ltr"What colors should Harry chouse for his room?/p  
p dir="ltr"Should Harry go back to hogwarts?/p  
p dir="ltr"next: Harry meets the ghost and the ghost tells him and Sev it's story./p  
p dir="ltr"read and review/p 


	7. Chapter 7

p dir="ltr"Chapter 7 A Ghost's Tail/p  
p dir="ltr"The next day Harry woke up and looked around his room. When he saw his stuff there he jumped out of bed and ran to his trunk. He opened it and looked inside made sure all his stuff was inside./p  
p dir="ltr"Then Severus walked in and said "I see you found your things." Harry ran towed Sev and hugged him. Then he said "Your here. Are the Dursleys still alive?" Severus laughed and said "Of course you sill boy. I said I won't do anything permeant to them did I not?" Harry said "Yes." Severus said "Get dressed. Then we can eat breakfast." Harry said "Sev I don't have any clothes that fit me besides my school uniform." Severus bit back a growl and said "Well you can wear your school uniform today and tomorrow we will go shopping." Harry asked "Why can't we go today?" Severus said "I already have plans for today. An old friend of mine wants to see you." Harry asked "Will I like this friend of yours?" Severus said "Trust me you will." Then he left to let Harry get dressed./p  
p dir="ltr"A few minuets later Harry came downstairs. When he saw the ghost his mouth dropped open. The ghost said "Shadow close your mouth." Harry's mouth snapped shut. Severus said "Harry I see you'ev met my friend." Harry nodded and asked "How are you a ghost?" The ghost said "After I heard Voldimort was going to come and kill us. I cast a charm on myself. After I got hit with the killing cuse the charm made me into a ghost. If we can find my body we can make me alive again."/p  
p dir="ltr"Severus asked "Why didn't you tell me about this charm? The ghost said "Because of the chouse you made. I didn't want you killed" Harry asked "How did you find out about Voldimort? Sev what choice did you make?" Severus and the ghost looked at each other. Then they said "We will tell you when your older." Harry sighed he hated not being told things but he would respect that. Then he sat down and Snake served them./p  
p dir="ltr"After they ate they went to the living room. The ghost asked "Shadow can you tell me about your first year at Hogwarts?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Harry said "Well I made a friend on the train. His name is Ron Wesley. When we got to Hogwarts we were sorted. When it was my turn the hat said I could do well in Slytherin but I heard dark wizards came from from there so I chose Griffindor. Classes were ok I guess Binns bores people to death. My first flying class was good at first but then someone had to go to the hospital wing. Then a git named Malfoy stole somthing and flew up in the air. I flew up after him and caught it. Then I ended up being seaker for Griffindor. Then on holowenenen I saved a muggle born from something and we became friends. Her name is Hermione. Then I had my first quitich game. I caught the snich in my mouth. Then my frends and I found out a teacher had a pet reptile so we took it to a safe place. Then we overcame chalanges like geting past a big dog. Then Griffindor won the house cup. Then we all went home." The ghost said "You had a busy year. Now let's go find my body."/p  
p dir="ltr"They went to the cemetery and dig up the ghost's body. Then Severus said "Soul is alone and body is a empty shell put them together so they can be one." Then the ghost stepped into her body. Then Harry and Severus hugged her./p  
p dir="ltr"Yes Lily Potter was alive again./p  
p dir="ltr"strongAuthor's note/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"How did you like this twist?/p  
p dir="ltr"Should Harry go to Hogwarts as a new student or should everyone know the truth?/p  
p dir="ltr"How can Draco fit into this story?/p  
p dir="ltr"read and review./p  
p dir="ltr"Sorry if this chapter is short./p  
p dir="ltr"The choice Sev made is when he became a death eater And Lily found out about Voldemort from the prophecy./p 


	8. Chapter 8

p dir="ltr"Chapter 8 Shopping/p  
p dir="ltr"After they got back to Severus's house. Snake said "Hello Lily, Harry, Sevey." Harry laughed and said "Uncle Snake I will never get tired of you calling Sev that." Snake said "You should try it sometime." Severus said "Call me that and you will be scrubbing the dungeon floor with a toothbrush until you graduate." Harry said "Yes sir."br / Severus said" Go and do something until dinner." Harry asked "Can I write to my friends?" Severus said "Yes but don't tell them about your mom or me." Harry said "Of course not. We won't want to ruin your reputation." Severus said "Go you cheeky little brat." Harry went to his / Then he got out a pice of parchment and wrote his letter./p  
p dir="ltr"Dear Ron,br / How is your summer? Mine is fine I'm not at the duerslys. I can't say where I am but I am happy and save. Have you heard from Hermione?br / Your beast mate,br / Harry/p  
p dir="ltr"When Harry was done he got out another pice of parchment and wrote to Hermione./p  
p dir="ltr"Dear Mione,br / How is your summer? I am not staying at the Dursleys. Don't worry about me I am happy. I can't tell you where I am but I will tell you I am in a muggle / Your best friend,br / Harry/p  
p dir="ltr"When he was done he tied the letters to Hedwig's leg and told her where to go. After she flew off Harry went downstairs to dinner. Dinner was quite. After dinner when Severus and Harry were alone. Severus said "You didn't tell your mother everything about first year." Harry said "I didn't want to scare her and have her yell at me." Severus said "It is for the best. The hat almost put you in my house?" Harry said "Yes but I met Malfoy and I didn't want to be in a house he is in.' Severus said "Well I will not tell your mother anything about what danger you were in last year but if you get into danger or trouble this year I will tell her." Harry said "I will try not to get into trouble and I don't go looking for danger it just happens." Severus said "I know. Now go get ready for bed."br / Harry went to his room and got ready for bed. Then he went to sleep./p  
p dir="ltr"The next morning Harry woke up and got dressed. Then he went to the kitchen and ate breakfast. Then he went to the living room. Severus said "Harry we are going shopping today. Lily will make you look like your true self." Lily pointed her wand at Harry and muttered a spell. Harry's appearance began to change. His hair became longer and straighter, his skin became a little pale, his nose was like his mother's, he still had his green eyes, and he was an inch taller. Severus just stared in amazement at his son. Harry looked in a mirror at himself. His bangs covered his / Severus said "While we are in Digon Ally I will call you Shadow and I expect you to call me sir. Understand?" Harry said "Yes Sir." Severus said "Good. Now have you ever travailed by floo before?" Harry shook his head. Severus explained "You just throw some powder into the fireplace and when the flames turn green you step in to the fireplace and shout your destination clearly ok." Harry nodded and threw some powder in the fireplace and shouted his destination and he disappeared. The Severus / When Harry got of the fireplace he resized he was not in Digon Ally. It was dark and scary. Harry walked down the Street trying to find his way to Digon Ally./p  
p dir="ltr"Meanwhile Severus stepped out of the fireplace and looked around. When he saw no sign of his son he thought emLily's going to kill me./em Then he went to search for his son./p  
p dir="ltr"Harry walked around. Then he saw a blond haired family. He saw it was the Molfoys. He thought emI may hate them but they might be my only chance of getting back to Sev. After they take me to him I will never have to see them again./em Harry walked over to the family and said "Excuse me can you take me to Digon Ally I got lost." The blond haired man nodded and walked. When they got to Digon Ally Harry saw Severus and imeadeitly ran to him. Severus looked relived at the sight of his / Then Severus said" Thank you for finding him." The blond man said "Your welcome I found him wondering around Knockturn Ally. Do you know this boy Severus?" Severus replied "Yes this is Shadow my son." The blond man asked "Cissy and I are going away. Can Draco stay with you?" Harry opened his mouth to protest but Severus silenced him with a look. Severus said "Of course Draco can stay with me." "Great he will come over tomorrow." Severus nodded. Then the Malfoy family / After Severus and Harry finished shopping they went home./p  
p dir="ltr"When they got there they stepped out of the fireplace. Lily asked "How did the shopping go." Harry said "Fine until Sev invited a git over to stay with us." Severus glared at him and said "I invited Draco to stay with us for a while but while he is here I want you to be nice to him." Harry said sarcastically "Yes right then Voldy's going to hand out flowers and hugs to muggles." Lily yelled "SHADOW JOHN SNAPE! DON'T GIVE THE DARK LORD A SILLY NICKNAME SAY HIS REAL NAME OR CALL HIM THE DARK LORD. LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER AND BE NICE TO DRACO. HE IS OUR GUEST AND YOU WILL BE NICE TO HIM!" Harry thoughtemMom's only been here for two days and I'm already getting yelled at./em Then he said "Mom it's Malfoy." Lily yelled "I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS THE DARK LORD HIMSELF YOU WILL BE NICE TO DRACO!" Harry glared at his mother, not happy about Malfoy staying in the same house as him. Lily glared back at him. They glared at each other for five minutes. Then Albus stepped out of the fireplace. When Harry saw the headmaster he asked "Can I go to my room?" Severus said "Of course Harry." Harry said "I'm not Harry. My name is Shadow John Snape." Severus smirked as he watched Shadow go to his room./p  
p dir="ltr"strongAuthor's note/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"read and review/p  
p dir="ltr"I will be calling Harry Shadow from now on./p  
p dir="ltr"Should Draco and Harry get along if not then what should happen during Draco's stay./p 


	9. Chapter 9

p dir="ltr"Chapter 9/p  
p dir="ltr"After Shadow left Severus turned to the headmaster and said "I told you my son dose not want you here but you still come back." Dumbledore ignored him and stared at Lily and asked "Lily how are you alive?" Lily glared at Dumbledore and and said "That is not important. How could you leave my son with my nasty bitch of a sister and her fat lump of a husband." Dumbledore said "It was for the grater good Lily" Lily's eyes flashed and she yelled "THE GRATER GOOD! YOU LEFT MY SON WITH THOSE CREATURES BECAUSE OF THE GRATER GOOD! YOU KNEW I DIDN'T WANT MY SON LIVING WITH THOSE PEOPLE." Albus said "I'm sorry but they were his only living family at the time." Lily said "You could have checked on him or sent someone to." Albus said "I didn't think-" Lily cut him off "No you didn't think about how my son was doing. I want you to stay away from Shadow. If that is all you came for you can leave." Albus said "I'm sorry Lily." Then he / When he was gone Lily asked "Is that why Shadow went to his room when the headmaster came?" Severus replied "Yes he also yelled at the headmaster when he found out who left him there." Lily asked "When did Shadow start calling you Sev?" Severus said "After I yelled at the headmaster. He asked me not to hurt those people." Then Severus called "Shadow the headmasters gone. You can come down now."/p  
p dir="ltr"Shadow went downstairs. When Severus saw him he said "Shadow I want to tell you some rules while Draco is here." Shadow muttered "Why don't you call me when Malfoy leaves." Severus asked "Did I just hear a offer to scrub my lab with a toothbrush?" Shadow's eyes widened and he said "No sir." Severus said "Then keep your comments to yourself." Severus said "While Draco is here don't insult him. Don't do anything to him." Severus thought thank Merlin they are not allowed to use magic during the summer. Shadow said "It's Malfoy's fault. He makes me mad for fun." Severus said "I don't care who's fault it is . Look at it this way Draco doesn't know who you are." Shadow nodded. Severus said" Draco will be staying in your room." Shadow yelled "WHAT! THAT LITTLE GIT!" Severus said "This is not debatable. My choice is final." Shadow glared at his father and Severus glared back at him. Lily watched them wondering who will look away first. Lily decided to beak up the glaring contest by saying "Stop both of you are acting childishly. So where is Draco going to sleep?" Shadow said "On the floor or outside." Severus leaned close so he was inches from Shadow's face. The he snapped "That's it! I don't want to hear one more word about Draco or els there will be dirty cauldrons with your name on it." Shadow gulped and said "Yes sir." Then they ate dinner in silence. Then Hedwig flew in the room and stuck out her leg./p  
p dir="ltr"Shadow took the letters and went to his / Shadow read Ron's letter / Dear Harry,br / Hi mate glad you are away from the Dursleys. I have heard from Mionie. Can you believe she is already done with half of her homework? I mean it's the beginning of summer! I glad your away from that place. Anywhere is better then being / Have a good summer,br / Ronbr / Shadow read the next / Dear Harry,br / Have you started on your homework yet? I am almost done with mine. So I am glad you are away from the Dursleys. Wherever you are I hope you are safe and / Your best friend,br / Mionebr / After Shadow read the letters, he thought Only Mione would worry about homework. Then he changed into his pjs. Then Severus and Lily walked in. Shadow got into his bed and said "Goodnight Sev, Mom." Severus and Lily said "Goodnight Shadow." Then they left. Shadow went to sleep./p  
p dir="ltr"The next morning Shadow heard a knock on his door. Outside the door Severus said "Wake up Shadow. Draco will be here soon." Shadow groaned wishing he could stay in bed until Draco left. Lily yelled "SHADOW JOHN SNAPE IF YOU ARE NOT DOWNSTAIRS IN FIVE MINUETS I WILL DRAG YOU DOWN HERE!" Shadow jumped out of bed and got dressed and went downstairs. Then he ate / The he went to the living room. The fireplace turned green and Draco stepped out. Draco said "Good morning." Severus said "Hello Draco." Draco walked up to Shadow and saiid "Pleasure to meet you I'm Malfoy Draco Malfoy." Draco held out his hand. Shadow said "Nice to meet you I'm Snape Shadow Snape." Shadow shook Draco's hand./p  
p dir="ltr"AUTHOR'S NOTE/p  
p dir="ltr"How long should Draco stay?br / What should happen during that time?br / Read and Review/p 


End file.
